Dreamy Days in West Tokyo Play Prophunt
by DJMirnum
Summary: What happens when "Dreamy Days" guys play GMOD's Prophunt? Hi-jinks ensue!
1. Chapter 1

**Part One**

Haruki: What's up everybody, Roboto here…

Ryuzo: Shouldn't that be Mr. Roboto?

Ichigo: What kind of name is that?

Ryuzo: It's from a band my dad used to listen to. Actually, I think he still does.

Takeshi: Why'd you pick Roboto anyway?

Haruki: Cause I like robots. Anyway, I'm Roboto along with, Ry-Ry!

Ryuzo: Hey!

Haruki: Richy!

Rihito: Hello!

Haruki: Ichy!

Ichigo: I never agreed to that name!

Haruki: Taky!

Takeshi: I never agreed on mine either!

Ichigo: And that's it right?

Johji: Hey! I'm here, too!

Ichigo: You don't count!

Ryuzo: I didn't know you played video games that weren't historical.

Johji: There's a lot of things you don't know about me. I'm Jo, by the way.

Roboto: We are playing a game called Prop Hunt. It's like hide 'n' seek.

Richy: I love that game!

Ry-Ry: But with guns! We're going to play three on three. Richy, Roboto and I are on a team.

Ichy: So, Taky, Jo and I are a team then?

Roboto: Yep! We're the props so you'll be the hunters. And we're in some kind of office building/hotel I think?

Taky: We look like we're the Hazmat team.

Ichy: Yeah we do.

Jo: Look at this gun! What are we supposed to do with these?

Roboto: You use them to find us.

Ry-Ry: Ahahahaha, you'll never figure out where I am! (Ryuzo turned into a traffic cone and hid under the truck)

Richy: What? What are you?!

Ry-Ry: I can't tell you, because then they'll know.

Roboto: I found my spot! (Haruki turned into a bottle and is hiding under the table in a kitchen) Richy! Are you good?!

Richy: Almost! Ok, I got it! (Rihito turned into a soda machine)

Ichy: The Hunters are on the loose!

Jo: This looks suspicious! (shooting at the plants. Nothing happens) Nope, not them.

Taky: I'm outside! Wait a minute; what's that cone doing there? (starts to shoot it and it disappears) Yeah!

Ry-Ry: Oh, what was that?!

Taky: I got you! Hahahaha!

Roboto: Ry-Ry?! What happened?!

Ry-Ry: I thought that would work!

Richy: Please don't find me.

Ichy: I'm looking for you Richy! (shoots at a table) Dang it! That didn't work. I've lost so much health already!

Jo: Where's Roboto?

Roboto: Like I'd tell you.

Jo: (shooting at the oven) Ok that's not him. (notices a bottle move) There you are!

Roboto: Oh crap! No! (runs away) Evasive maneuvers!

Jo: Roboto's a bottle!

Ichy: I gotcha! (shoots at the bottle) Dang it! Slippery little…

Roboto: You can't catch me!

Ichy: Eat a grenade! (throws a grenade and kills Roberto) Yeah! Suck it Roboto!

Roboto: Awwww, man! Richy, it's all on you now!

Richy: What?! I'm the only one?!

Ry-Ry: Yeah, don't screw up.

Taky: Where is he?

Jo: He's around here somewhere.

Ichy: We got less than two minutes to find him.

Jo: Wait, there are way too many soda machines here! (Rihito moves) It's him!

Ichy: Where?!

Richy: Run! Run, run, run, run, run! The moves!

Taky: I'm shooting him! Why won't he die?!

Ichy: Hold on! Comin' with a grenade!

Richy: No! Not that! (changes to a bottle) Yeah, try and catch me now!

Taky: Dang it!

Ichy: I call hacks!

Jo: Where did he go?! He's too tiny!

Richy: I'm hiding now! You'll never find me! (hiding in the basement/conference room under a table)

Ichy: Oh man, time's almost up!

Jo: I'm gonna check down stairs.

Taky: I'm right behind you.

Ichy: I'm coming too! Hurry up guys!

Roboto: Thirty seconds!

Ry-Ry: Hang in there Richy!

Taky: Where is he?!

Ichy: Just chuck grenades! One of them should hit! (launches a grenade and kills Johji) Oh snap! Sorry about that!

Jo: What the heck did you do that for?! You did that on purpose!

Roboto: 5…4…3…2…1…yeah! Props win!

Ry-Ry: Good job Richy!

Jo: What were you?

Richy: I'm not telling you.

Ry-Ry: Are we playing another round?

Roboto: Yeah, let's do it.

Taky: Are we hunters again?

Roboto: Yeah, cause we won!

Richy: I've got the perfect spot! (turns into a chair in the basement)

Ry-Ry: I found my spot! (a trash can outside)

Roboto: I can't find a good spot! (frantically searches)

Ry-Ry: Hurry up man!

Roboto: Oh wait, I got it. (turned into a pillow)

Jo: Hunters are go!

Ichy: I've been unleashed!

Richy: That's actually frightening when you think about it.

Ichy: Taky where are you?

Taky: I'm in the basement. I will find you! (starts shooting the chairs then one of them disappears) Yes! I got Richy!

Richy: NO! Not cool man!

Roboto: Richy, what was that man?!

Richy: I'm sorry. I'm coming for you next round Taky!

Ichy: Alright, who's next?

Jo: I'm upstairs checking these rooms. Here's a nice bedroom here. (shoots the chest of drawers) Ok not him. (shoots the pillows. They disappear) Yes! I got Roboto!

Roboto: Crap!

Ichy: OK, that means Ry-Ry is out there still. I'm heading outside.

Ry-Ry: You'll never find me!

Ichy: I bet he's a cone.

Taky: I'm heading your way Ichy.

Ichy: Check those tables and chairs first.

Taky: (knocking over all the chairs) He's not a chair. Jo, is he where you are?

Jo: Nope, no sign of him. I need to be careful otherwise I'll kill myself again.

Ichy: Yeah I'm low on health, too. Oh wait, let me check this trash can.

Ry-Ry: (panics and runs) Ahhhhhh! Run away!

Ichy: Taky get him! He's a trash can!

Taky: I see him! Die sucker! (shoots at Ry-Ry and kills him) YES!

Ichy: Hunters win!

Ry-Ry: For cryin' outloud!

Roboto: Alright, it's our turn to be hunters.

Jo: I have the best spot! (a box behind crates by the truck outside)

Ichy: Just try and find me! (bananas on a table)

Taky: I've got the worst spot ever! (a crate down in the basement by the door)

Roboto: Ok, the hunters are out!

Richy: I'm coming for you Ichy!

Ichy: Ooooooh, I'm sooooo scared!

Ry-Ry: I call dibs on Taky! (walks by Taky in the basement)

Taky: Maintain composure.

Ry-Ry: Where are yoooooooooou?

Roboto: I'm switching to a crow bar. (starts hitting the potted plants) Ok, it seems no one's a plant.

Richy: I'm just gonna knock all these chairs out of the way. (all the chairs move) Ichy! I can't find you!

Ichy: Good! And you never will!

Richy: Roboto, where are you?

Roboto: I'm upstairs.

Richy: Good, stay there. I'm about to launch grenades.

Ichy: You wouldn't!

Richy: Fire in the hole! (begins to fire grenades everywhere) One of these is bound to get you!

Ichy: You jerk! (runs away) You'll never take me alive!

Richy: Roboto! Someone's on the move!

Roboto: Is it Ichy?!

Richy: I don't know!

Ichy: Hahahaha! You missed me! You missed me!

Ry-Ry: Someone just came down in the basement!

Ichy: Oh crap! You're here! (runs back upstairs)

Ry-Ry: I'll get you Ichy!

Richy: No way! Ichy's mine!

Taky: Do you have any idea how that just sounded? Hahahahaha!

Jo: Hahahahahaha! Richy, I didn't know you swung that way?

Richy: Oh, shut up! You guys know I like girls!

Ichy: Hahahahahahaha! (see's Roboto) Ah! No, run away!

Roboto: I found him! He's up here by me!

Richy: Where?!

Roboto: Don't worry I got him! (shoots at Ichy and he dies) Yes! How do you like that?!

Ichy: What the crap?!

Ry-Ry: So that means that Jo and Taky are left?

Richy: I'll look for Taky!

Ry-Ry: No, I'm going after Taky! You look for Jo!

Roboto: I'll keep my eyes out for you guys.

Jo: Taky, you doing ok?

Taky: As long as I stay where I am I think I'll be ok. What about you Jo?

Jo: I'm good too.

Ichy: You guys got some interesting spots, I gotta say.

Jo: Don't give them any hints!

Roboto: I'm outside. (checks underneath the truck) I thought for sure someone would be underneath the truck.

Taky: Do you really think we'd try that trick twice?

Ry-Ry: (heading outside) Hey, go back inside, I'm gonna try something.

Roboto: What are you gonna do?

Ry-Ry: You'll see.

Jo: Oh, I don't like this.

Ryuzo started to throw grenades everywhere. This caused Jo to run.

Jo: No, you idiot brat!

Ry-Ry: I knew that would get you out of hiding! (he chases Jo and starts to shoot till Jo died) YEAH!

Jo: No way!

Roboto: Taky's the only one left now!

Taky: Oh man, oh man, oh man.

Jo: Just stay calm!

Ichy: Get your poker face on!

Taky: Alright, alright, alright!

Roboto: I'm gonna continue searching out here. Richy, you go back upstairs and Ry-Ry, go back down to the basement till we find Taky.

Taky: (Ry-Ry walks by him) This is bad! This is very, very bad!

Ichy: Keep it together man!

Jo: You can do it!

Roboto: Time's almost up!

Richy: I don't see him anywhere! Ry-Ry, any luck?

Ry-Ry: Not yet! I keep shooting all these chairs and losing health! Where are you?!

Richy: I can't find him up here so I'm coming to help you Ry-Ry. (heads down to the basement and walks by Taky)

Taky: Must resist urge to run.

Roboto: Oh snap! Time's running out!

Ichy: Come on Taky! You can do this!

Jo: I believe in you!

Ry-Ry: Come, on! Give us a hint!

Taky: No way! I won't say anything!

Richy: Time's almost up! (timer hits zero) NO!

Roboto: Awwwww man!

Taky: YEAH!

Ichy: HAHAHAHAHA!

Ry-Ry: What were you?

Taky: See that red crate in the corner by the door?

Ry-Ry: That was you?! I can't believe I walked right by you!

Richy: I did, too! Oh my gosh!

Roboto: Well played Taky, well played. Alright, last round we're each at one.

Ichy: This round wins them all!

Ry-Ry: Taky, I'm for sure coming for you! You won't escape me!

Taky: Oh whatever.

Ichy: I got my spot. (plant in the hallway)

Jo: Me too. (plant in the hallway next to Ichy)

Ichy: What?! What are you doing?!

Jo: What?! It's not like you called dibs!

Ichy: Go get your own spot! You'll get us both killed!

Taky: If you guys are done, they're about to start soon. (turned into a table)

Ry-Ry: The hunters are out!

Roboto: I'm going to the basement.

Richy: I'll go check upstairs.

Ichy: Jo, I swear if we get caught…

Jo: Just stay cool, bro.

Richy: Wait, there seems to be more plants around here.

Meanwhile, Jo casually drifts away into a bedroom and turns into a lamp.

Jo: (quietly) OH, did you see that?!

Richy: See what, Jo?

Jo: Nothing!

Richy: I bet one of you is a plant! *plant moves* I knew it!

Ichy: No! Gotta go fast!

Richy: Ichy's a plant!

Ry-Ry: I'm on my way!

Ichy: Don't kill me!

Ry-Ry: Eat lead Ichy

Ichy: AH, NO! *dies* NO!

Ry-Ry: Ichy's down!

Jo: HAHAHAHA!

Ichy: What are you laughing at?!

Jo: I'm just glad I didn't die before you! HAHAHAHAHA!  
Ichy: Hey guys! Jo's a lamp!

Jo: WHAT?! N-no I'm not!

Taky: What are you doing Ichy?!

Roboto: Yeah, why are you giving your teammate up like that?

Ichy: He deserves it!

Jo: Ichy, I swear if they find me I will hold you personally responsible!

Ichy: I don't care!

Roboto: Has anyone found Taky?

Richy: Not yet.

Ry-Ry: I'm looking for Jo; you sure he's a lamp Ichy?

Ichy: No, he changed again.

Jo: (as a chair) Ichy! Will you please shut up?!

Ry-Ry: Well, I need you to be more specific. I'm low on health.

Jo: Ichy! Don't even!

Ry-Ry: (shoots everything till he dies) Well, game over for me.

Jo: Phew!

Ichy: Hey, Roboto! Get back upstairs and get Jo.

Jo: Would you just stop?!

Richy: I got Taky! Roboto you look for Jo!

Roboto: I'm on it!

Richy: Wait a minute! Waaaaait a minute! Something's off with this! HAHAHAHAHA!

Taky: (not being very convincing as a table; stuck in the middle between two other tables) What do you mean? Heh heh!

Richy: Let me just check something out with my crowbar.

Taky: (runs away) Get away from me!

Richy: Dang it! (switches to gun; fires until Taky dies) Yes! I got you!

Taky: Geez man! Jo, it's all on you! Ichy, keep your mouth shut!

Ichy: Whatever.

Roboto: I'm sure he's upstairs.

Richy: (heads upstairs) I'm just gonna shoot a bunch of stuff. (dies) Dang it! Roboto! Win this for us!

Roboto: I'll do my best! Where are you Jo?!

Jo: I'll never tell! And Ichy! You don't either!

Ichy: Oh shut up!

Ry-Ry: Hurry up man! Time's almost up!

Roboto: Oh, geez! Ok, I'm trying!

Taky: Hang in there Jo!

Roboto: Dude! Where the heck are you?!

Searches everywhere but still having trouble. Timer slowly ticks down to thirty seconds.

Taky: Jo, you're almost there!

Jo: I know! Please don't find me!

Roboto: NO! This can't be happening!

Ry-Ry: Roboto! Please!

Richy: 3…2…1…time's up.

Taky: YES!

Jo: We won! I can't believe it!

Ichy: Despite your incompetence Jo.

Jo: Hey! Respect your elders!

Richy: What were you?

Jo: I was a chair.

Richy: WHAT?! I shot all the chairs!

Roboto: Ugh! Great job you guys. I think we should end it here.

Ry-Ry: Yeah, I gotta get back down to the store.

Richy: I've got practice.

Ichy: That was somewhat enjoyable.

Roboto: Anyway, see you guys later! Let us know what other games you'd like for us to do or if we should continue with Prop Hunt. See you next time!

**Hope you guys enjoyed that! I have a part two that I'll upload at another time. See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

Haruki: What is up everybody! We are back with more Prop Hunt! Now for those of you who are new to this I am Roboto along with my team Ichy!

Ichigo: I still hate that name.

Roboto: And Richy!

Rihito: Didya miss me?

Roboto: And on the other team we have Jo!

Johji: Hi!

Roboto: Ry-Ry!

Ryuzo: Yo!

Roboto: And Taky!

Takeshi: Can I please change it?

Roboto: Ok Jo and his team are the props first. And we are at some sort of house I think.

Jo: I'm liking this map. Seems like there's lots of places to hide.

Ry-Ry: Yeah, you should check out the garage! There's a car that looks like Batman's car! (Turns into a cone by the sand pile)

Taky: Where?! I wanna see it! (Up on the roof with tables and chairs) Wait, Jo is that you?

Jo: Yeah.

Taky: I've got an idea. I'm gonna be this. (Turns into a jar) And you be this as well, you get me?

Jo: Yeah, I think so. (Turns into jar and sits next to Taky)

Taky: No! Go to the other side! Even it out man! (Tries to even things out but Jo follows him) Jo seriously man!

Jo: What? I'm just following your plan!

Ichy: Ok, we're coming!

Taky: Argh! Dang it Jo!

Ichy: Hey, Richy! Come up to the roof! I think I found some people!

Richy: Oh really? Well, I wonder who?

Taky: Laying it on real thick arentcha there?

Ichy and Richy find Jo and Taky on the roof next to each other.

Ichy: This certainly doesn't look right.

Taky: Are you sure about that? Heh heh.

Ichy: (gets on top of Jo) Let's see, how are we going to solve this? Perhaps you could sing?

Richy: (carrying a radio) Here, I'll do you one better. Rap for us.

Ichy: Ok Jo, you go first. We need a beat.

Taky: I got it.

Taky starts to beat box.

Jo: My name is Jo and I got the mad flow don't stop don't drop cause I'm on top.

Ichy: Wow, I'm impressed.

Ry-Ry: Yeah man, you got skills.

Jo: Thank you, thank you.

Richy: Alright Taky your turn.

Ichy starts to beat box.

Taky: This here be dumb and I wish to stay that I am out!

Taky makes a run for it.

Richy: Taky! Get back here!

Jo makes a run for it as well. Ichy begins to shoot him and then dies.

Jo: Awwwww man!

Ichy: Did you really think you could get away that easily?!

Roboto: What is happening?!

Ry-Ry: Taky are you still alive?!

Taky: No, Richy cornered me.

Ry-Ry: Well can you guys tell me how I look?

Taky: (spectating Ry-Ry) Yeah, you're good.

Jo: (also spectating) You are definitely good.

Roboto: How do I get off the roof without killing myself?

Ichy: There's ladders everywhere man.

Richy: Where are you, Ry-Ry?

Ichy: Yeah, give us a clue.

Taky: He's enjoying the sun.

Jo: And having a wonderful time.

Roboto: Is he outside?

Ry-Ry: I block off roads.

Ichy: I think I know what he is now.

Roboto: Yeah I got it!

Haruki heads toward some barrels and cones sitting next to a pile of sand. Ryuzo starts running around.

Ry-Ry: GAH! Wait!

Roboto: What's the matter?!

The others started laughing as Haruki chased Ryuzo around as he changed from a cone to a barrel and back to a cone again before he died.

Ichy: What happened there Ry-Ry?

Jo: Yeah, you would have been alright if you had just kept your cool!

Ry-Ry: Well, I just said I block off roads and you just went straight for the cones!

Roboto: Alright, it's our turn to be props!

Richy: Can I be this glass ceiling? (Tries doesn't work) Ok, moving on.

Ichy: Better hurry up. (turns into a blue industrial shelf) No, not this! (tries to move) Oh, crap I'm stuck! Somebody get me a new prop!

Richy: Where are you? (Still outside on the roof and turned into a box)

Ichy: I'm inside! Is anyone coming?!

Roboto: I still don't know where you are at?

Ichy: I'm by the stairs! Just hurry up!

Jo: The Hunters are out!

Roboto: Sorry Ichy but you're on your own! (outside by tables and chairs. Turns into a bottle)

Ichy: What the crap!

Richy: Sorry dude, dems the brakes!

Ry-Ry: Ichy, tell me where you be?

Ichy: What kind of English is that? I'm over by the stairs inside. You'll know it when you see it.

Jo: (outside on the roof picking up the bottles) What are you Ichy? (notices something moving) Wait, wait. (Heads to the other roof and sees a box moving) Hey I found a moving box!

Richy: No! Get away!

Jo: It's ok Richy, let me ease your pain with my machine gun. (kills Richy) There we go!

Richy: So not fair! (Spectating Ichy). Hahahaha! What happened to you Ichy?! Hahahahaha!

Ichy: Shut up! I wouldn't even be in this mess if it weren't for you or Robot Boy!

Roboto: It's Roboto, and hey don't blame me for getting yourself stuck. (Tries to move but falls off and dies) OH NO!

Richy: What?! What happened?!

Ry-Ry: Did you just kill yourself?

Roboto: Yeah, I was trying to get down. (Spectating Ichy) Hahahaha! That's where you are. Hahahaha!

Ichy: I can't believe this! I'm sticking out like a sore thumb and nobody's seen me!

Taky: We don't know where you are!

Ichy: I'm by the stairs inside! With other shelves.

Taky: I still don't know what or where you are referring to.

Ry-Ry: Wait, I think I found him. Ok, Ichy, um, if you're here wiggle.

Everyone started laughing as Ichy the shelf moved.

Ichy: Just kill me already.

Ry-Ry: Ok.

Ryuzo used a grenade and blew everything up.

Roboto: Hahahaha! That's a bit excessive don't you think?

Ry-Ry: Well, you know I like to go out with a bang.

The next round, Jo is running around in the basement and turns into a light fixture. Then noticed a hunter right next to him.

Jo: Oh no, oh no!

Ichy: Hey Jo!

Jo: I didn't expect to see you there!

Taky: (trash can) Jo, did you screw up?!

Ry-Ry: (jar outside) Jo, you ok?!

Ichy is standing by the ladder. Jo turned into a big box and is hiding behind another box.

Ichy: Richy, we got an issue in the basement.

Richy: (outside) Which way to the basement?

Jo: No we don't. No we don't.

Ichy: (rushing toward Jo) Is this how we're gonna do it?!

Jo: (still holding the box being chased by Ichy). Ha! No! Get away!

Jo makes a break for the ladder and goes up.

Ichy: Ok, let's go find Richy together!

Jo: No, no! Don't think so!

Jo gets next to some other boxes. Ichy runs right by him.

Ichy: Jo?! Where, where did he go?!

Jo: (takes off) Bye!

Jo managed to escape outside and hides behind a car.

Ichy: Jo! Did you get away?

Jo: I did! Where are you? Hahahaha!

Ry-Ry: I can't believe it! Hahahaha!

Ichy: Oh No!

Jo: You lost a giant box!

Roboto: Oh, Ichy. (Notices a jar moving) I see you!

Ry-Ry: Ah! No! (Gets killed) Awww man!

Ichy: Roboto, where are you?

Roboto: I'm outside, I just killed Ry-Ry.

Ry-Ry: (spectating Jo) Oh my gosh Jo. I can't believe you managed to get away! Ichy! How could you lose a giant box?!

Ichy: I made a mistake! Where are you Jo?!

Jo: I'm gonna get so many replays on that! Hey, Roboto! Put a 10 hour version of me giving Ichy the slip!

Ichy: Roboto! Don't you dare do that!

Taky: I have yet to see anybody.

Ichy: Roboto! Do you see him?!

Roboto: No, I'm looking.

Jo: Hey, no fair!

Ichy: Save him for me! He's mine!

Jo: I thought we agreed to keep our relationship a secret Ichy?

Ry-Ry: Hahahahahaha!

Ichy: Oh shut up!

Roboto: Wait; Ichy! I see him! He's outside! Behind the cars!

Ichy: Ok! I'm on my way!

Jo: Hey!

Richy: (sing-song voice) Oh Taky! Where are you hiding?!

Taky: What was that voice?!

Jo: Ichy! Let's talk about this!

Ichy: I'm done talking! Die!

Jo makes a run for it.

Ichy: Stop running from your fate! (kills Jo) Yes!

Roboto: You do realize you are never gonna live this down! Hahahahahaha!

Ichy: I know! Ugh! I can see the comments already!

Taky: Did you guys forget about me?

Richy: I didn't!

Jo: (spectating Taky) Taky! You don't even look normal!

Taky: (trash can that's pointing the opposite direction as the others) I tried.

Richy: Yeah, just not hard enough. (kills Taky)

Taky: Ah well.

Next round, Roboto hides in the kitchen, while Richy turns into a barrel outside and Ichy hides in a bedroom.

Ry-Ry: (in the kitchen) Looks like someone had been in the kitchen.

The kitchen looks a mess.

Roboto: How do you know that?

Ry-Ry: Well, let's try this! (fires a grenade but ends up killing both him and Roboto) Uh oh!

Roboto: You idiot! Why did you do that?!

Ry-Ry: At least I took you with me!

Taky: (in the living room under the sky light) Hey Jo! Why don't you come down here?

Jo: Ok, how?

Taky: I'm gonna shoot the glass. (Shoots the glass but ends up dying) What?!

Roboto and Ry-Ry start laughing.

Ry-Ry: Thanks Taky! Now I feel better about my previous decision.

Everybody started laughing till Jo noticed a moving barrel.

Jo: I see you over there! (starts shooting Richy)

Richy: No! Get away from me! (dies) Aaaaah! Not fair!

Jo: Haha! It's just you and me Ichy! Where are you?

Ichy: I'm, uh, makin' the bed rock. If you know what I mean.

The others, spectating Jo, laughed.

Ry-Ry: What?

Taky: I don't like the sound of that.

Jo goes into one of the bedrooms and starts to laugh.

Ichy: Wait! Let me make the bed rock for ya!

Ichy begins to shake the bed as everyone else is laughing.

Jo: For once you weren't lying. But I'm gonna kill you anyway. (he shoots the bed but then dies. Ichy comes hopping out from under the bed as a pot) You were under it?!

The others went nuts.

Ry-Ry: You moron!

Roboto: That was amazing!

Jo: I am such an idiot!

Richy: OMG! That was brilliant!

Ichy: AWWWWW YEAH! Hahahahahaha!

Jo: I wasn't trying to make you feel better I'm just that dumb!

Ichy: Oh so you admit it?!

Taky: Now who's gettin' all the replays.

Jo: Noooooooooo!

Roboto: Well, on that note we'd better end it there! Thanks to everyone who came to watch and we will see you next time! Say bye everybody!

Ry-Ry: See ya!

Taky: Later!

Richy: Good-bye!

Jo: bye.

Ichy: I'm the king baby!

**Ok, if you really want to see more; REVIEW!**

**I'll leave it on In progress until I get a clear idea if you guys want more or not.**


End file.
